Sonic Rockstars
by bko109
Summary: The story of how Sonic and 3 unlikely others become rockers. If you don't like rock stray away. RR


**Hey there people in fanfiction land this is my first attempt at a Sonic fanfiction. It takes place in the Starvix baby universe ** **but with nick and co as teenagers those who want to see** **them as babys this might not be the story for you but enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Limp Bizkit sucks!(No offense to any Limp Bizkit fans nothing personal) but I do not own any Sonic characters who belong to Sega . Or Nick,Andy, and Stevie Joe who belong to Starvix.  
**

* * *

"I refuse to play this infernal instrument " said a very ticked of ebony hedgehog named Shadow the hedgehog. Apparently Sonic had convinced Silver the hedgehog, his own son Nick the Hedgehog, and suprisingly Shadow to be a part of his rock band.

The reason Sonic started a band was that things had been relatively quite since the villians seemingly gave up world domination and got respactable jobs as the bag boys at Costco.

So Sonic was bored and decided to start a rock band since nothing was on tv except "the Price is Right". He and Nick learned how to play the guitar and bass a few years back and Silver learned how to play drums, but they still needed a guitarist. When Sonc first asked Shadow our blue hero left Shadow's house with burnt fur.

But Sonic eventually convinced Shadow when he said that he already knew how to play the guitar and was probably better than Shadow ever would be so Shadow immediately accepted his invitation. A choice he really regrets now.

"Sorry, Shads but its too late to pull out now the shows just about to start" said Sonic.

"Besides you already spent a week learning how to play the guitar so you might as well play" chimed in Silver.

"Humph"said Shadow knowing there was no way to pull out of it so he took out a guitar pick and pulled down his shades.

Everyone else did the same. Our group of hedgehogs agreed that whenever they perform they would always wear shades.

Our band that shall be named later (**why because I can**) walked onto the small but stil really big and were greated by a even bigger crowd. "Showtime" thought Sonic to himself.

(**Alright before we begin, incase you're one of those people who want to know who sings what Sonic will be doing most of the singing,Shadow will sing some of the songs and Silver and Nick will sing one song ,thats for anyone who are musicly inclined like Britney Spears. But for anyone who knows stuff about music or wants to know who plays what here's the positions)  
**

**Sonic:vocals,rythm guitar**

**Shadow:Lead guitar,vocals**

**Nick: bass, vocals**

**Silver:drums,backing vocals**

"Alright this song is called "Lit Up" " said Sonic.

123

_Oh Yeah! _

_Ya wanna find it!_

_Oh Yeah!_

_I'm on a plane, with c*****e_

_And Yes I'm all lit up again._

_Cough up love,and touch up_

_Your mama said packing lines a sin._

_And yes I'm all lit up again_

_On my couch,in my bed_

_And yes ,I'm all lit up again ,flying_

_I love the c*****e, I love the c*****e_

_I'm on a train, I ride on_

_You know this train is going off of the tracks_

_I'm in touch love, from this crutch_

_Well you're on ten, but honey I'm on eleven_

_And yes I'm all lit up again_

_On the couch, on my bed _

_And yes I'm all lit up again,flying_

_I love the *******, I love the *******_

_  
Mama can you wait, Mama can you wait_

_I love the *******, I love the *******_

_Mama can you wait oh can you wait long

* * *

_

Well crack the door for the curious girl she's been waiting she's been waiting.

_ Chop a line for the fending man because he wants one._

_You know, You know, You got to can you feel it can you feel it tonight_

_Are you h**h love, tell me are you f*****g h**h_

_In the moment you are just so right _

_You're right love,are you right love_

_And yes I'm all lit up again_

_On the couch, in my bed_

_And yes I'm all, lit up again,flying_

_I love the *******, I love the *******_

_Mama can you wait, Mama can you wait_

_I love the *******, I love the *******_

_Mama can you wait, Mama can you wait_

_Oh Yeah_

_Don't wanna fight it _

_Alright,yeah_

_Yeeeaaaahhh!

* * *

_

The concert ended early on account of the band being chased out of the club by crazy fans. The only way they could get away was by saying that they were the jonas brothers.

"Well that was interesting"said ick I mean Nick (**Whatever either one works.)**

"Hey"

**Want me to have Starvix turn you back into an android.**

"No"whimpered Nick."I can never do nothing!"

Anyway the band retreated to Tail's Workshop to get some rest.

" I refuse to play that blasted instrument again faker"said a once again very pissed of black and red hedgehog.

"Come on Shads you gotta admit that was fun"said Sonic.

"Humph"

"Can you ever say anything else besides ......"

Nick and Andy quickly put their hands over Stevie Joe's or Steven depending on who you ask mouth hoping for the workshop not to explode.

"Froggy!"

"NO BIG!"

They heard a crash has Tails and Big came running out.

"AAAHHH"said Tails as Big accidently sat on Tail.

"They don't pay me enough"

* * *

**Well that wraps up the first please help I'm running out of this will be m bets work yet. No Flames RR**


End file.
